Moonlight
by xoxYoursTrulyxox
Summary: How can one heal another? R & R :) Is PG13 if not let me know and I'll change the rating!


Moonlight  
by xoxYoursTrulyxox  
Disclaimer:- I don't own Sailor Moon...I mean can you imagine how rich I would be...*Chaching eyes* Kidding! :P  
I had another inspiration of a song called Moonlight by Ariana Grande.  
I would also like to say a shout out to Catsplat31 for their friendly criticism on another oneshot fanfic I have that's atm being edited slowly cause I'm a busy girl you know.  
Anyway for the song, its a beautiful slow melody that is a spiritual opposite of say Christina Agruliea's song ''Dirrty'' LOL you know..tasteful, ''classy' raunchy stuff!  
Of course I'm going to try to keep it PG+13 as much as I can since this fic shows Usagi and Mamouru's first time or how I feel like it would go and I feel this oneshot would of been in say just after Pharaoh 90 saga's battle.  
On with the show!

Moonlight by xoxYoursTrulyxox

Usagi couldn't seem to comprehend what she was seeing as memories of flashed passed like a film in her mind of the recent battle between Pharaoh 90 and the whole Death Busters situation.  
The battle in itself she could remember very clearly due to some parts being fuzzy or blurry yet still comprehensible to her brain making her stare with lost glassy sapphire orbs at the destruction especially zeroing on the area where she battled Pharaoh 90 with Sailor Saturn's assistance as a team.  
Feeling a slight chill go up her spin as she remembered the slightly blurry details after she turned into Super Sailor Moon or she thought with a soft snort the 'Messiah' as Uranus and Neptune had called her after the short scuffle she had with both to prove her role as their future Queen and their unbound loyalty.  
Despite that she soon wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to gain some sort of warmth that felt like an invasion to the normally sunny,bright girl...no young woman.  
Sighing softly she also recounted at how cold and dead it seemed in that battle with Pharaoh 90, just the fact that as soon as she was aware she was inside the dark murky dome how the pressure hit her all at once, nearly pushing her to her knees despite her determination and the laugh that she heard that haunted her dreams and other waking moments if she floated off into a daydream.  
Every battle she's previously had she summarized with Queen Beryl, Ail and En and then the Black Moon were to her a different degree of trauma and by far this one she sighed was one that traumatized her and certainly an event she'll certainly never forget. as she just gazed out into the empty crater that screamed death to her and just stood there not realizing as time passed by and the sky grew darker and colder.

Mamoru was worried about Usagi that much was clear, despite the smile she tried to plaster on her lips around friends and family but it certainly never defeated the haunted look in her blue eyes he and the scouts certainly wanted to diminish.  
So wondering what he could possibly do since he was running out of ideas to make the pain less for his sweet Usako turned to Rei and Minako for advice despite how slightly awkward it was with the avoided eye contact and minimal red blushing at first.

After calling Minako and Rei 30 minutes earlier for a private meeting since it was indeed an important and desperate situation and considering there weren't alot of people to ask moved slowly up the long steep stairs that lead to the beautiful and peaceful Hikawa Shrine grounds.  
After he finally reached the top of the stairs, taking a deep calming breath to calm his nerves turned towards where he had spotted Rei as usual under a large cherry blossom cherry with its vibrant green leaves providing a large amount of shade under a green grassy area where Minako was seen sitting on a large outdoor blanket, in a comfortable stance with her knees tucked underneath her to the side and her hands playing with a small wildflower she had picked from a tiny cluster under the tree as she spoke quietly to Rei as she swept.  
Gulping slightly as his nerves rose debated slightly if this was just too awkward and should just turn around now and go searching for his sweet bunny. But no he thought determined, he wanted to take and comfort her in anyway he could possibly could provide and with hat walked slowly with slightly tense shoulders towards the two under the tree and soon seated himself on the rug after greetings were exchanged and other pleasantries.  
''I want to help Usako but it seems nothing is really working.'' Mamoru soon spoke out awhile later after a pause of silence as he gazed at the two girls , trying not to choke on the bottled emotions her felt which was mostly despair as well as desperate determination.  
Rei then gazed at him, understanding him before turning to Minako for her own input as they had certainly discussed this situation between themselves numerous times, afraid the sweet bubble moon bunny was going to pull herself in to the point she wouldn't shine brightly ever again and just become a dull shell of the girl they all loved dearly.  
'' I know your a gentleman Mamoru'', Rei sighed softly with a slight curve to her lips '' And we might have a possible solution if your indeed ready.''  
Mamoru blinked quietly all ears to their suggestion as Rei turned to Minako making him focus on the blonde that looked indeed a longlost sister or cousin of his Usako.

''Have you ever heard of the term ''sexual healing'' Mamoru-san?'' Minako smiled at the light blush she noticed appearing on his neck and ears. ''Its a common way to to help your partner through a trauma. I know for a fact Serenity when she visited you on Earth and there were these massive thunderstorms she used to say how her sweet Endy ''calmed'' her nerves down.'' She soon giggled with Rei as she noticed his blushing ears and neck grow even more darker.  
Placing a comforting hand on his knee in a friendly manner, Minako gazed at him with a sad smile, her eyes full of unshed tears making her cornflower blue eyes sparkle and shimmer, Rei's own eyes Mamoru noticed also slightly shimmering with tears as he finally took in the worried lines of their expressions and bags under their eyes solely for their princess.  
''Please.'' Minako whispered ''Save her.''  
Rei nodded also to Minako's words as she reached out to grasp Minako's retreating yet trembling hand that was slowly removing itself from Mamoru's own as he nodded to the two girls and soon after a few assurances of comfort soon said their goodbyes and departed, only to take a glance and see Rei and Minako with slightly shuddering shoulders since he was now declining down the stairs to go find Usagi and then turned away to give them privacy as he tucked his hands into his pockets and felt along their link, following the direction it lead him to his beloved.

By the time Mamoru had arrived to the crater where Mugen School once stood, he noticed the sun had begun to dip low indicating dusk as the sun set creating a beautiful show of pinks,purples and blues across the sky with a few sparkling stars finally appearing out into the sky.  
It didn't take him long too get to Usagi's side despite she seemed to be in a world of her own as she gazed blankly out into the ruins of the school that were in some parts swallowed by the rising tide of the ocean.  
Coming up behind his love, unsure if he should touch her incase he frightened or startled her from her thoughts and decided to softly announce to her in her ear ''Usako.'' making Usagi tense slightly,although indicating she had infact heard him and turned her face towards him lightly as she answered in response with a soft whisper and a blink of her semi black eyes, indicating she was indeed pulling back from her morbid thoughts and gave him a light smile for a moment before that too fell back into a slightly unusual twist of her lips, making Mamoru even more determined for a real smile to bloom there.  
''I've been looking everywhere for you.'' Mamoru sighed as he lightly brushed his fingers across her cold skin and down her shoulders and arms trying to provide some warm friction as Usagi leaned lightly into his touch with a breathless sigh of ''yeah'' that soon turned into comfortable silence.  
The pair stood there together in the chilly night that dusk soon left behind as more stars sparkled into the night for goodness knows how long just basking in each others company.  
Feeling that they had indeed been out probably alittle too long and didn't want to get sick, soon slid one arm about Usagi's waist,bringing her form closer to his warmth as fingers intertwined with with her own cold ones and soon gently tugged on her hand with a soft whisper. ''Want to get some food and go home baby?'' After not to long getting a little nod from her and soon guided them to a ramen place not to far from his apartment.

Once they had arrived at his apartment and eaten in silence with light smiles that spoke hat words couldn't, soon after Usagi had been given an button down shirt that she wore sometimes that he thought looked adorable since it swallowed her form as well as fresh pair of undergarments she kept in a drawer with clothing that was backup incase of an emergency or been shredded or damaged from a battle etc  
After she had finished he soon moved to get up and have his own shower, letting the hot water bea on his tense shoulders as he reminisced the conversation he had with Rei and Minako that day as well as logical positive and negative outlooks etc  
With a sigh he straightened his shoulders in determination and after dressing despite still slightly wet,changed and moved out back to the loungeroom only to stop and stare at the otherworldly beauty he saw on the lounge.  
Usagi was standing out in the open sliding door, making the semi transparent curtains flutter around and caress the beauty's form, as if slightly teasing him by playing ''peekaboo''.  
The full moon in the sky was bright and shining down on it's child making her skin glow and her hair appear a ethereal shade between silvery white and the honey blonde that spun like the golden sun.  
The view itself of his Usako looking so...otherworldly just made his emotions in a sense sky rocket, unbelievable that this woman was indeed true love which to some was almost impossible to find, as if one tried to catch sun rays or even moon beams in their hands.  
Moving up behind her, not wanting to disturb her but not being able to deny himself the want of her in his arms,wrapped up fer waist from behind with a light brief kiss to her un done hair as she brought their once again intertwined fingers up and pressed a soft lingering kiss to the tips of his fingers making the atmosphere around them slowly dip and change into something that smouldered between them both after he brushed his previously kissed fingers down her revealed pale neck,and across her collarbone making her hitch a breath lightly as her other unoccupied hand slipped and traced along his shoulders back, finally staying on his hips with light circular motions making his dark blue gaze smoulder almost midnight black from love and desire for this woman in front of him which also sent delightful shivers upon her skin from the look in his eyes as well as a burning sensation slowly unfurling into heat and desire for this man that she loved for eternity and more as she awaited some of his deliciously sweet kisses that to her tasted like chocolate and coffee candy and with an afterthought that she hoped she didn't have any plans the next day or so since this was certainly where she wanted to be right now, in this moment as his touch and love seeped into her and slowly began to heal her.  
Taking a trembling hand, he threaded it slowly almost delicately as he played with her long strands of hair in an affectionate loving gesture was he leaned in with a husky breathless whispered groan as he planted his lips along her neck, teasing her flesh and inhaling that scent that to him was so uniquely her own of vanilla, lavender and rose-sandalwood making his desire burn even more through his veins wanting to soon be one with her physically causing her to let out a breathless gasp of as she tipped forward - melting into his embrace as she dipped her head back,her long hair creating a curtain that hid them as if from the world in their own space and moment as their bodies soon swayed together in a dance that indeed was soon carried towards his bedroom with a tug of clasped hands,breathless moans and giggles that became an never ending dance of healing one another in a spiritual way.

After a few hours still with the moon high in the sky, Mamoru caressed his lovers skin among the tangle of sheets as he rolled above her once more after resting, pressing devoted kisses to her fingertips ,nose and eyes that had his lover giggling lightly from the ticklish feeling gazed at him with the brightest,bluest eyes that seemed to sparkle and gleam that put even the stars to shame,knowing his own reflected the same in their darker depths as he lowered his lips to her ear,pulling the sheet slightly over with a cheeky boyish grin as he whispered a single word that made her toes curl slightly and her heart aflutter.  
''My Moonlight..''

-  
Author's note:- Well there we go hope that was fine for a songfic oneshot. You do however have to listen to it as you read this to get an understanding., but either way I do hope it was enjoyable!  
R & R :) 


End file.
